


Murphy's Cops Law #27

by Python07



Series: Murphy's Cops Laws [24]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fic based on Murphy's Cops Law #27: Laser sights work both ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Cops Law #27

SG-1, SG-12, Bra’tac, and Jacob Carter scattered to hide in the forests surrounding the stargate on PX124 or, as Jack O’Neill dubbed the planet Vulcan. Jack, Sam Carter, Bra’tac, and Jacob, and one of the news guys from SG-12 were near each other. “Vulcan, Sir?” Sam muttered.

Jack was in the lead with Sam just behind him. He pulled his cap down tighter. He found a small animal trail through the trees that lead up a small hill. “You wouldn’t let me name the spaceship Enterprise,” he growled back sourly.

Jacob laughed under his breath. “Why not, Sam?”

Sam stepped over a heavy tree root. She frowned at Jacob behind her as if telling him not to encourage Jack. “The project’s name was Prometheus.”

Jack easily ducked under a limb. “Enterprise is cooler.”

Jacob smirked. “He’s right, Sam. Enterprise is cooler.”

Sam eyed him in frustration. Suddenly, she gave a small smile. “And what does Selmak think?”

Jacob’s eyes glowed for a brief moment before Selmak’s deep voice answered, “I wonder at the fascination for an Earth television show from 1966. The story lines were predictable and the special effects left something to be desired. I believe the word is cheesy.”

Bra’tac brought up the rear. He saw the new guy stop for a moment and tense at the sound of Selmak’s voice. He gave the young man a small push forward.

Sam chuckled. “Has my Dad made you watch that?”

“A hazard of being blended to a Trekkie,” Jack answered deadpan.

Jacob was back in control. “Don’t let her fool you. She likes it. She’s got a thing for Kirk.”

Bra’tac noticed the new guy looking from the three of them to the ground, wondering about the conversation and trying not fall and embarrass himself. “Do not worry, Lieutenant Wells. They are always like this,” he said mildly.

Wells slowed to walk next to Bra’tac and Bra’tac’s calm. He nodded nervously and his blue eyes were huge. He took his cap off and ran a hand through his short blonde hair. “I suppose it’s a way to relieve tension. My old unit used to talk about fantasy football or baseball before a mission. I was the champ of our baseball league last year. I had Cliff Lee and Felix Hernandez in my starting rotation,” he rambled. He saw the way Bra’tac was looking at him and abruptly shut his mouth.

Bra’tac’s voice was soft and steady. “This is your first time off world.”

“Yeah,” Wells answered excitedly. “I’ve seen plenty of fire in Afghanistan and Iraq, but nothing like this.” He whistled quietly. “Other planets. Aliens. It sounds like a science fiction movie.”

Bra’tac arched an eyebrow at him.

Wells smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, no offense.”

“None taken.”

They stopped at the top of a small hill overlooking the stargate. All of the trees were tall and thick, larger than most back on Earth. “This looks like a good spot.” Jack grunted as he knelt down behind a large fallen trunk. “Tlaoc better show up this time.”

Sam was beside him. “Tok’ra and rebel Jaffa intelligence both agree that he’ll be here this afternoon.”

Jacob and Bra’tac were behind another tree wide enough to hide them both standing. “He’s coming to check the naquadah mine himself,” Jacob said.

Wells crouched down and rested his back against moss-covered bark. He re-checked his weapon for the umpteenth time. “I’ve never seen a Goa’uld before.”

“You’re in for a treat then,” Jack replied.

Sam rolled her eyes and then answered Wells, “Don’t worry. You’ll know him when you see him.”

“He’ll be the prima donna who acts like the universe revolves around him,” Jack added. He held Wells’ gaze for a long moment. “Trust your training and instincts and you’ll be fine,” he said sincerely.

Wells nodded crisply. “Yes, Colonel.”

Jack checked on the radio to be sure everyone else was in position. They waited with only the sounds of strange birds and insects for company. He sighed. “So, Selmak has a thing for Kirk. Are you jealous, Bra’tac?”

Bra’tac gave Jack a glare reminiscent of when they first met and Jack was just a stupid human. He pressed against Jacob’s back for a brief moment. “No.”

Jack just grinned back cheekily. “Good. We wouldn’t want anything to come between you three. Kirk’s a love ‘em and leave ‘em guy anyway.”

Suddenly, the wormhole sprang to life and all of them tensed in anticipation. Ten Jaffa came through first and formed a semi circle around the front of the stargate. Tlaoc came through next surrounded by another five Jaffa. He was easy to spot: tall, very dark skin, no brand on his forehead, and an aquamarine robe.

“Wow,” Wells breathed.

“Fitting attire for the Aztec god of rain,” Selmak remarked with particular scorn on the word god. “He’ll have a rear guard of at least another ten.”

“Then we’d better hit them now.” Jack nodded and hit his radio. “Go.”

The Jaffa may have been startled but they started firing back immediately when the first grenade exploded among them. Gunfire erupted through the air. The First Prime was unmistakable even if one couldn’t see his gold tattoo. He barked at the others and formed them into a protective ring around Tlaoc.

Wells took careful aim at the First Prime. His focus narrowed. The gunfire and staff weapon blasts were just a buzz in the background. The laser sight was almost in the right place.

Before Wells could squeeze off a round, something hit him and he was flat on his back. He stared up at Jack with wide eyes. Jack thumped him in the side of the helmet. “Laser sights work both ways. Pay attention,” he hissed. “You’ll impress us more by coming through this alive. Got it?”

Wells swallowed. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good.” Jack rolled off Wells and turned his attention back to the fight. Wells did the same and they all survived.


End file.
